HAPPINESS
by DJ 100
Summary: Drabble tentang atlet bulu tangkis tentang Jongin! Kaisoo! Gs!


Tittle:

OUR HAPPINESS

Length:

Drable kepanjangan/? /Ficlet –maybe.

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Zhang Yixing

Genre:

Drama;Romance;Sport;Match

Summary:

_Kim Jongin,_ atlet bulu tangkis putera berasal dari negara gingseng tengah berjuang demi tanah kelahirannya untuk mendapatkan _Thomas Cup_ di India. _Do Kyungsoo, _atlet bulu tangkis puteri berasal dari negara yang sama pula dan tengah berjuang sama seperti Jongin untuk mendapatkan _Uber Cup_ pada tahun ini, media tidak mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi dalam _team_ bulu tangkis negara gingseng tersebut. Termasuk mengenai _Kim Jongin_.

Warning:

Genderswitch! AU! Typo(s)! Failed Sport! Cheesy!

Disclaimer:

Siapkan kantong plastik untuk muntah, karena cerita ini sangat menjijikkan dan plot serta ide cerita yang asal lewat gara-gara liat Thomas Uber Cup Indonesia-Malaysia, tapi ini murni berasal dari otak saya dan _my freak imagine_. Saya galau maaks! Bingung dukung Lee Chong Wei, pemain bulu tangkis favorit saya. Atau negara yang saya tinggali selama 12 tahun ini, sangat bingung beserta kangen abang tonggos-ku _as known as _Wu Yifan or everybody _know _with Galaxy boy;Galaxy fanfan. Udahlah, lelah galau mulu ini udah keputusan si _koko_ untuk memutuskan kontrak dan bukankah ini yang terbaik baginya? Kita setidaknya masih sayang dengan dua belas serigala tampan kita dan kita _suport_ OT11 dan Wu Yifan. Seperti para fans dari Super Junior dan Hanggeng serta TVXQ dan JYJ! Go Go Go! Udah berhenti kita meneteskan air mata untuk masalah ini, _Uri Oppa_ tidak ingin kita menangis akibat masalah ini. Ini udah yang terbaik bagi mereka semua dan kita juga! EXO WE A12E ONE! EXO SARANGHAJA!

COPY/CUT-PASTE not allowed.

Re-post _unable_.

Re-make or change the casts not allowed.

Rate:

Teen maybe..

.

.

.

Jongin melakukan pemanasan untuk pertandingan _final_ ini, dia sangat yakin jika dia bisa membawa _Thomas Cup_ pada pertandingan kali ini. Negara gingseng kali ini mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memasuki _final_, baik untuk regu putera maupun regu puteri. Pria itu memeriksa peralatan untuk pertandingannya dan memastikan bahwa peralatannya masih dalam kualitas yang sangat baik dan bisa membantunya untuk meraih kemenangan untuk pertandingan kali ini.

Terdengar riuh penonton dari arah utara, perpaduan bunyi dari raket dan _shutlecock_ beradu sangat keras di lapangan. Saat ini tengah berlangsung pertandingan untuk merebut _Uber Cup_ yang dimainkan oleh _Do Kyungsoo_ melawan _Zhang Yixing _berasal dari negara China. Kyungsoo adalah rekannya yang sama-sama bermain untuk mengangkat nama negara mereka, gadis dengan mata bulat dengan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ dan _sialnya_ sangat cantik itu tengah melakukan serangan-serangan untuk menghasilkan banyak _point_ untuk permainan ini.

Kim Jongin –Jongin– hanya tersenyum senang melihat gadis itu tengah berkonsentrasi untuk membaca gerak-gerik lawan mainnya itu. Di LCD terpampang bendera Korea dan pada kolom _name_ _Do Kyungsoo _sedangkan pada kolom _score 15_. Dibwah nama itu ada bendera China dengan nama _Zhang Yixing_ dengan _score_ _8_, tertinggal tujuh angka bagi pemain China itu.

.

.

Pria itu segera membawa _bag_nya yang berisi peralatan bulutangkis tersebut dan menuju ke lapangan yang disediakan untuknya melawan _Wu Yifan_ asal _China_, pikirannya mulai _focus_ pada pertandingan. Jongin melihat Yifan yang memasuki lapangan dan tersenyum tipis padanya, Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum tipisnya juga. Tiga orang pria –Jongin Yifan dan wasit(mungkin)- tengah terlihat seperti berbincang serius, mungkin menjelaskan tentang jalannya pertandingan dan peraturan-peraturannya.

.

.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan sportif dan sengit, baik Jongin maupun pria _China_ itu tidak ada yang merelakan satu angka pun diambil lawan. Ini sudah _round_ ke dua bagi mereka namun Jongin lebih unggul empat angka dari Yifan, suara dari penonton yang menyorakkan nama Wu Yifan sangat banyak dan sedikit _berisik_. Yifan terlihat melakukan _service_ dan Jongin sudah siap dengan posisi menerima bola permainan tersebut, ketika bola _overhead_ Jongin berlari kebelakang dengan lincah dan cepat dan mengembalikan bola tersebut kearah Yifan. Kali ini Jongin mencoba melakukan _smash_ tajamnya, tetapi ditangkis oleh Wu Yifan. Wu Yifan akhirnya melakukan _netting_ untuk mengambil kelengahan Jongin, sayang sekali jika teknik ini sangat Jongin kuasai dengan baik dan berakhir dengan bola dari arah Yifan yang tidak bisa melewati _net_.

Satu _score_ untuk Jongin membuat _stadium_ bulu tangkis di India tersebut riuh dan menyerukan nama Jongin, kedua pemain itu terlihat menyapukan keringatnya dengan handuk yang mereka bawa, ini memang permintaan Yifan yang meminta untuk istirahat sejenak. Mungkin untuk mengecoh konsentrasi dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

_Score _untuk Jongin dan Yifan 19-17, terlihat Jongin lebih unggul dua angka dari pemain China itu. Yifan memukul _shutlecock_ melebar kearah kanan Jongin sehingga memberi satu angka berharga untuk pemain Korea tersebut. Pendukung bertepuk tangan heboh, kali ini Jongin melakukan _service_nya dan diantisipasi dengan baik oleh Wu Yifan. Permainan mulai terasa sengit dan sangat panas, kali ini Jongin gagal mendapatkan satu _score_ emasnya untuk menang karena diambil oleh lawan mainnya tersebut. Pikirannya mencoba konsen dan mengabaikan rasa lelah ditubuhnya, dia kali ini harus memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Setelah pukulan keras dari Yifan maupun Jongin, akhirnya _jumping_ _smash_ Jongin membuahkan satu _score_ berharga bagi Jongin dan akhirnya negara Korea memenangkan pertandingan ini, sontak saja para pendukung Korea mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bendera kebangsaannya dan bersorak senang. Yifan dan Jongin berpelukan dan berjabat tangan _khas_ pria.

"_Congratulation_, Kim Jongin. _Let's be friend_." Ujar Yifan tulus dan menampilkan senyuman hangatnya, Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat memabukkan dengan _eye-smile_ yang lucu bagi seorang pria.

"_Thankyou very much_, Wu Yifan-_ge_. _Let's be friend!_"

.

.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengelap keringat diruangannya, pria itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terkembang manis dibibirnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin dan menunjukkan _heart-shaped lips_nya membuat jantung Jongin berdegup kencang dan sedikit melayang. Kyungsoo kembali mengelap keringatnya dengan menatap kaca besar dihadapannya.

"Kau berhasil?"Jongin membuka pertanyaan untuk gadis cantik itu, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku berhasil membawa _Uber cup_ untuk negara kita. Kudengar kau berhasil membawa _Thomas Cup,_ bukan?"Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dalam dan berkaca-kaca kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongin yang terasa _hangat_ baginya. Jongin membalas pelukan gadis itu dan mengusap punggung sempit gadis itu, mereka sangat menikmati pelukan yang hangat tersebut.

"Soo, aku semakin mencintaimu. Sungguh,"Jongin berujar sambil mengecup pucuk kepala gadis cantik itu, Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggumam.

"_Nado saranghae_, _nae cheonssa_."

.

.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah gadis cantik itu, punggung Kyungsoo sudah merapat pada dinding ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja, sungguh dia tak bisa memberontak. Kedua mata pria dan wanita itu mulai terpejam ketika deru napas yang terasa di kulit wajah mereka, ujung hidung sang pria menyentuh hidung bagian kiri sang gadis dan benda kenyal, lembut dan lembab milik mereka saling bersentuhan menyalurkan kebahagiaan, kehangatan dan cinta mereka, itulah yang dirasakan oleh ciuman polos mereka dan cukup membuat tubuh Kyungsoo lemas, jika pinggangnya tak ditahan dengan tangan Jongin bisa jadi tubuh gadis itu tumbang. Sungguh ini ciuman pertama bagi mereka, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

.

'BRAK'

.

"AIGOO! Ka-Kalian disini, ah maaf mengganggu lanjutkan saja. Tetapi kini saatnya upacara kalian bersiap menerima _Thomas_ dan _Uber Cup_ kalian. Jeosonghamnida!"Park Chanyeol pemain ganda campuran bersama Park Sandara tersebutlah yang membuka kasar pintu ruangan tersebut. Sontak saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghentikan adegan yang sangat membuat mereka malu, bagaimana bisa ciuman pertama mereka dilihat oleh seseorang.

"A-ah, _gomapseumnida_ Chanyeol _oppa_, apakah semua sudah berkumpul?" Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah dan tingkah kikuknya itu berbicara pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sungkan karena mengganggu 'acara' dua sejoli tersebut.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_ sungguh mengganggu saja, Jinjja! Kyungsoo-_ya_, aku kembali keruanganku dulu, _ne_. Sampai bertemu disana, _miss Do_!" Jongin berlalu dari ruangan itu yang sebelumnya sudah mengecup kening gadis itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Chanyeol diam menyaksikan keromantisan Jongin dari ambang pintu.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, aku sungguh sangat sungkan pada Jongin-_ah_ ,terlihat sekali aku sangat mengganggu _acara_ kalian, sungguh! Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah, _Oppa_. Jangan membahas hal tadi, sungguh aku malu."ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk malu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo ketika menyadari Jongin berada disampingnya.

"Nona Do, mari kita menuju ke tempat acara bersama." Jongin berlutut seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng dan menyerahkan tangan kanannya untuk menggamit tangan gadis pujaannya.

Kyungsoo sungguh senang dengan perlakuan Jongin dan segera menyerahkan tangannya pada Jongin dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil bertautan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N: YEHEET! SELESAI JUGA BUAT DRABBLENYA! MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH MAU NYEMPETIN BACA, LEBIH TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG MAU NGE-REVIEW! SEE YOU! ^^**


End file.
